A Marriage of Flavors
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Caeldori is asked to bring peaches to the army's mess hall. Once there, she finds Siegbert searching for a recipe to bring their two different countries together on a plate. She is more than happy to help him bring different flavors together.


**This is just a sweet little thing I had thought of Fates. I know you can combine the Nohrian and Hoshidan foods in your mess hall, and there are some characters that I can see more open to using the other country's foods than other characters. It sort of evolved into a teasing little thing from there.**

* * *

Caeldori was mindful of the box she carried as she walked across the camp. She had been taking inventory of the army's stores, something that was required now that the warring countries of Hoshido and Nohr had joined forces, bringing together several stores of food, weapons, armor, and clothing, when her father had stuck his head into the room and asked her to please take a box of peaches to the mess hall. He had offered to help, but she assured him she could manage. It was only a box of fruit, though large enough that she could not see her feet or where she stepped.

She arrived at the mess hall with no accident, though it took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the sun outside to the dim lighting of the building. There was no one there as far as she could see.

"Hello?" she called to announce her presence. She took three small steps forward and shifted the box of fruit in her arms. If no one was there, she would just leave the fruit on the counter where their meal would later be served.

It was then that the top of Prince Siegbert's head appeared from behind the counter. "Oh, Caeldori," the Nohrian prince began nervously, "I'm sorry I was not here to greet you. I was just looking for..." The young man trailed off as he ducked his head again.

Curious, Caeldori hurried over. She placed the box on the counter then joined the prince behind it. "Looking for...?" she gently prodded.

"A recipe book or something similar." He sighed. The only items on the shelves below him were cooking utensils and one slightly stained book of Nohrian recipes. "I checked the kitchen as well, but I did not find what I needed."

Caeldori cocked her head and asked, "Were you not taught any of your family's recipes?" It was strange to her that Siegbert did not know any sort of dishes from his own country and surely the members of the royal family all had dishes they enjoyed.

Siegbert's laughter was like music to Caeldori. She hoped she did not blush or at least that it was not obvious.

There was a hint of a smile on his face as he answered her. "I know my parents' favorite dishes. I know the foods my aunts enjoy. I know my uncle Leo's favorite dishes and my cousin'ss favorites, as well. I can even make what Uncle Corrin loves. I also know what everyone dislikes. I know which meals are very popular among the Nohrian populace." The tiny smile faltered as he continued. "I just thought it would be kind to include a Hoshidan dish as well tonight. Our armies have joined forces. It would be impolite to not include something that your country would enjoy, too. I know our Nohrian food must be strange to you."

It was very different to what she was accustomed to, but Caeldori did not find the Nohrian dishes strange. The ingredients were new to her, but the food was mostly delicious. That depended on who was in the mess hall kitchens, not the food itself. Some people were simply better chefs than others.

Her mind started to wander to who in the camp would be likely to have a book of Hoshidan recipes. While a few people came to mind, she was struck by an even better idea. "I could help you, Prince Siegbert," she offered. "I'd like to believe I'm a fairly good cook, though I could always be better. And I know plenty of dishes you could try."

"You would do that?" Siegbert asked, taking her hand in his excitement. "Thank you, Caeldori!" He released his grip on her and picked up the box of fruit she had brought. "What would you recommend I do this these?"

Caeldori followed Siegbert as he carried the peaches to the kitchen. She tried to answer but no suggestions came to her mind. "I... I..." She swallowed hard and wondered if she should feign a cough to cover up her speechlessness. "Hmm." She helped him remove the fruit from the box as she wondered what to suggest. "Well," she said slowly as she turned a fuzzy peach over in her hands, "do you have a dinner plan?" It would give her a few more moments to think without making her look as silly as she felt.

"I had considered steak," Siegbert replied as he removed the last peach. He tossed it in the air and caught it with ease before putting it down with the rest of the peaches. "I asked for fruit because I fear two meats might be too many."

Caeldori nodded her head and said, "Two entrees would be a little much, but there are other ways to include Hoshido on a plate with a Nohrian main dish."

"A dessert, then?"

"I know a wonderful recipe for peach chutney. I'm not sure how well it will pair with your steak, but no matter what, it will be a very sweet gesture to make." She looked around the kitchen for a knife. "I'll start peeling the peaches if you want me to."

The Nohrian prince smiled warmly as he thanked her. He set to work himself, stoking the fire he had lit on his arrival at the mess hall and marinating the meat he had chosen as the main component of his planned dinner.

As Caeldori began to work, she started to hum to herself. It did not make the prep work go faster, but it almost felt like it did. With the peaches peeled, she started to explain what she was doing for Siegbert. "The peaches need to be cut in small, even pieces," she told him. "The pits I put aside. We can always try to grow them. Would you like some to take back to Nohr?"

"I'm afraid peach trees will not enjoy our climate, but thank you for the offer."

"I'm sorry, I should have known -"

Siegbert interrupted her apology by asking if she had ever been to Nohr. When she told him no, he told her, "Then there is no way you would have known, so you have nothing to apologize for."

Caeldori ducked her head to hide her flaming cheeks. Siegbert, too, looked away from her, his attention on the meat. "Do you need anything else?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment. "I could use some cherries."

"Ah, if I am not mistaken, I believe Kaze left a few here when he cooked this afternoon. Let me look..." The young prince trailed off ad he began to rummage around the kitchen. Behind a jar of sugar sat a small sack of cherries. The Hoshidan ninja had most likely overlooked them when he was cleaning up after his turn in the mess hall. "Here you are. Will that be enough?"

"It should be more than enough, thank you." As she began to chop the cherries, she began to wonder aloud to herself. "But will this be enough food? I was going to top the meat with the chutney, but maybe I should make some rice and put it atop that?"

Siegbert slowly nodded as she spoke. "That sounds wonderful. I'll get some."

"But your meat..."

Siegbert smiled and told her a few more minutes marinating would only enhance the flavor, not hurt it. He asked if she required anything else while he was going to the storehouse. She told him no and promised to have her preparations complete by the time he returned.

Caeldori held true to her word. By the time Siegbert returned, a bag of rice slung over his shoulder, she had taken over making sure their fire was hot enough. She had also filled a pot with water, which she added the rice to as soon as it was given to her. "Will we have enough space to cook?"

"I'm certain we won't get in each other's way."

The two of them lapsed into silence as they started to cook. Caeldori was mindful of Siegbert, giving him enough room on the racks over the flame to cook his meat. He had rolled up his sleeves before he began, and she would catch herself giving him the occasional appreciative glance. Most of her focus, however, was on getting the chutney correct. It was important to encourage the army, even through small gestures like their foods on the same plate.

When the rice was done, she moved it aside. "Prince Siegbert?"

"You don't have to use my title, Caeldori."

"Would you taste this?" She offered a spoon with her cooked mixture of fruit, sugar, and spices. He took the spoon and blew on it to cool it before he tasted it. Caeldori found herself holding her breath as she waited for his opinion.

"Mmm." He shut his eyes as he tasted. "This is incredible, Caeldori!"

"You truly think so?"

"I do!" He smiled warmly at her. "I think everyone, no matter where they are from, will love it."

She laughed and clapped her hands together in glee. "I'm so happy you think that!" Her smile did not leave her face as she helped the young Nohrian prince prepare plates for the army. She would plate her rice and chutney then step aside as her artfully arranged slices of meat alongside the rice. As plates were finished, she began to carry them out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

The smell of food, and the aid of a dinner bell, brought everyone to the mess hall. Each time Caeldori left the kitchen, a few more people had arrived. Some of the first members of the army to arrive were their fellow children. A small group consisting of the Hoshidan prince, Shiro, along with his close friend, Asugi, the Pegasus knight, Shigure, and the young dragon rider, Percy, were drawn in by the smell of food. The next time she ducked out into the hall, the boys had been joined by the Nohrian girls Ophelia and Velouria and the Hoshidan girls Midori and Selkie.

As more and more people arrived, she began to have a hard time keeping up of who was there. She was quick to note, however, that the children were fast to sit together no matter which country they came from. The parents still mostly sat with their respective army. She was able to pick out Siegbert's parents among the crowd. At one point, her own father caught her eye and smiled at her. She waved to him before ducking back into the kitchen.

"I believe everyone is here," Caeldori announced to him as she returned to the kitchen. The hall had grown crowded. From what she could see, no one was missing.

Siegbert put down the plate he had just finished and joined her at the kitchen door. The two of them peered out at those gathered for their evening meal. The mess hall was packed. Conversation buzzed through the room.

"I think everyone likes it," Caeldori whispered, her tone hopeful.

"It seems like they do," Siegbert agreed. There was no shouting, nor had anyone stuck their head into the kitchen to complain. "There is more than enough food for everyone, but I did put two plates aside for us."

They returned to the kitchen and ate where they stood. "This was a lovely idea, Siegbert," Caeldori said between bites.

"I don't think it would have worked without you," he said sincerely. "How can I repay you?"

Caeldori though for a moment or two. There were some things she could have asked for, but the answer that came to her felt right. "Will you return the favor by helping me the next time I have mess hall duty? You can teach me how to make a Nohrian side dish."

Siegbert laughed as he nodded. "Of course!"


End file.
